


A Dusty Road

by Novellarisia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Attempted Murder, F/M, Forgiveness, Madness, Murder, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/pseuds/Novellarisia
Summary: A child on a killing spree, A skeleton who remembers everything, and a woman who loves a skeleton unconditionally. How does this end?





	A Dusty Road

It's been a few years since you "fell" into the underground and you couldn't be happier. Honestly even though you tell everyone you fell, the truth is that you were pushed, or more accurately dumped, into the underground. See you can't walk. Something happened when you were a kid and even though you can feel your legs, they won't respond. You can't even remember exactly what happened because you had also hurt your head causing the entire event to be erased.

You were actually surprised to have survived the fall. Then when Toriel came and she saw you, and vice versa, your eyes nearly popped from your head in surprise. You hadn't known monsters existed, let alone 6 ft tall beautiful goat women. It was a relief to find that most monsters were nice.

You had lived with her for about a year, before she introduced you to her friend Sans on the other side of the door. Just like Tori, you loved puns and after six months of joking and talking you found that you really wanted to meet him in person. It took a bit of convincing, but she finally decided to allow you two to meet. When you did, you laughed so hard you nearly wet yourself. He was a skeleton monster. Now all the bone puns made sense. He laughed too finally getting all the jokes you made about your condition and being human. After that it wasn't long before you met his brother and moved in with them. Even Undyne and Alphys came around when they learned that you were kind and crippled.

Life moved so quickly after that, because the next thing you knew you were bonded to him. Sans to you was the perfect mate. He was always so funny, kind, and gentle. He was so attentive and protective. Which is why you find yourself perplexed this morning. You don't know why, but you found him staring out the window in tears. His soul, you could feel, was in a lot of pain.

"Sans?"

Your voice was low and cracked from sleep. He didn't seem to hear you so you tried again a little louder.

"Sans?"

He seemed to startle from the sound of your voice.

"Are you ok?"

He turned around with an easy going smile. You knew it was fake, because your souls were connected. Since when was he able to put on such a convincing fake smile. You gave him a look that clearly said you weren't buying it. His shoulders sagged a little and his smile dropped.

"it's just a nightmare."

He sounded so sad, so defeated. You wanted to wrap your arms around him and comfort him. Unfortunately you couldn't go to him so you beckoned him to your side. Slowly he came over and allowed you to hold him. He hugged you back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"no."

He tucked his head further into the nape of your neck.

"Is there something I could do to help you?"

Sans went still.

"really? do you really want to help me?"

"Of course I do! I hate seeing you like this." You put as much weight into your words as you could.

When you met his eyes, you saw that his eye lights had grown big and bright. They seemed to sparkle with hope, awe, love, and… something else. Something that gave you pause and made you worry. It only lasted a moment though before it disappeared as he stood up.

"Sans?" You question. He seemed oddly determined, but if this helped him feel better you were ok with it.

"i got some things i gotta do the next couple of days. i won't be around a lot, so don't worry."

"Okay?"

You were confused but when he turned around there was a genuine smile on his face. He looked relieved and that made you feel good.

"i'm gonna take you downstairs to the couch, then i gotta go."

"Okay."

You smiled at him as he effortlessly lifted you into the air. He made sure that you were comfortable before he took a 'shortcut' to the living room. He sat you down and placed a blanket on you, before moving to the kitchen to talk to Papyrus. It surprise you that Paps was so quiet, but let the thought go when Sans came back.

"i gotta go, but paps said he would keep a socket out for ya. luv ya (y/n)."

"I love you too Sans."

With a smile on his face he backed away, then took a 'shortcut' to wherever he was going. That was the last you saw of him for at least two days. Papyrus was sweet the entire time. Keeping you company, feeding you, and helping you get around the house.

The next time you saw him, he looked panicked.

"(y/n)!"

"Sans? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" You couldn't help but become anxious.

"a human has entered snowdin. they're killing everyone they meet."

Panic rose up inside you.

"Where's Papyrus?"

"he's helping the other monsters evacuate. i came as soon as i could to get you somewhere safe."

"Are we meeting up with the others?"

Sans froze. He started moving again after a moment gathering blankets and food.

"no.... there's a... chance... that you could be mistaken for the dangerous human. they could hurt you... no. i'm going to take you to waterfall, until we evacuate snowdin."

"Is Papyrus meeting up with us?"

"no. he wants to help undyne protect the underground. she'll keep him safe." He gave you a quick look that screamed reassurance "i'll be right back."

He took a 'shortcut' with everything he grabbed before coming back empty handed. With practiced ease, he picked you up blankets and all. "you ready?" That was your only warning before you found yourself in a very familiar cave. He brought you to a small cave in waterfall filled with tall grass and a small pool of shallow water. This is the same cave where you confessed your love to each other, and later bonded with your mate. Heat flooded your cheeks as you remembered that night. You noticed toward the back of the cave was a blanket nest with food and drinkable water. Sans walked over and gently placed you in the center of the nest.

"i have to go. i love you."

"I love you too. Stay safe."

With a gentle smile he disappeared. Being in that cave alone was boring and there was no way for you to keep track of time. Though you were lonely and scared you waited patiently for him to return. 

What could have been a few hours or a few days (you weren't really sure) he returned. The moment you saw him, however, you knew something was wrong.

"Sans what's wrong?" You said with concern lacing every word. 

He looked at you with tears in his sockets, and that's when you took a moment to study his appearance. He had his hood up and his normally blue jacket was gray. Like it was covered in something and stained. However the most upsetting part of his appearance was the new red scarf and boots.

"Sans?"

He was openly sobbing now.

"i couldn't save him. he tried to make them see reason, but they still... this is all i have left of him. i'm sorry (y/n), i... i failed."

You held your arms open inviting him in. He practically fell into your arms. While it looked abrupt and hard, he was still gentle even in his grief. He openly sobbed into your shirt while you held him. Realization dawned on you. Papyrus was killed by the human. You tried to stay strong for him, even as your heart was breaking, and silent tears trailed from your eyes.

For a while neither of you said anything. Finally he looked up and seeing your tears, brought his hand up to gently wipe them away.

"i need to get you to mettaton's hotel in hotland. you should be safe there."

"But what about you?" Losing Papyrus must have hurt him greatly.

"i'll be fine. i need to stop the kid and continue to evacuate everyone else to safety. it's...what paps would want."

A small smile came to your lips, while tears still streamed down your face. It is what paps would want. You waited patiently as he gathered your stuff. Disappearing and then reappearing a few moments later. When he came over to pick you up he hesitated. His tears had dried, but he still seemed troubled. Your tears had not slowed, yet you needed to stay strong for him. You held your arms open inviting him in for a hug. It was another moment before he came over and embraced you. He held you tight, like he might lose you if he didn't. A new wave of tears burst from your eyes as you held him just as tight.

At some point he must have stood with you in his arms, because when you finally loosened your hold, you found yourself in a suite at Mettaton's hotel. You looked up at Sans and noticed tears gathering in his sockets again. Gently he placed you on the bed. You expected him to leave right after, but instead he sat beside you. He reached out and tucked some of your hair behind your ear.

"ya know i love you right?"

"Of course I do."

You searched his eye lights, looking for the cause of his uncertainty. He seemed sad. Troubled. It was like he was trying to memorize you. You blinked at that realization. That's exactly what he was doing. Facing this human scared him enough that he saw a possibility of either losing you or him dusting. It made sense, especially after losing Papyrus.

You reached your hand up and gently cupped his left cheek, brushing your thumb lightly beneath his eye socket. You began trying to memorize his face as well. Every divot, every run, how his eyes crinkle when he's overjoyed, and his shallow dimples that only come out with a true smile.

You're not sure how long the two of you sat there, but eventually it had to end. Sans hesitantly brought his hand up to yours, pulling it away enough so he could kiss your palm.

"i'll be back as soon as i can."

"I love you."

"luv ya too."

With that he took another 'shortcut' back to the front lines. After he left, you began to sob. Papyrus, one of the sweetest monsters you knew, was gone. Turned to Dust by a random violent human. Oh you remembered that you were also a human, but this unknown face was killing your friends and family. Why?!

You wanted to scream and let out all your grief, fear, and anger out while Sans wasn't around. This had to be so hard for him, so you had to remain strong. You cried for a long time, before finally falling asleep.

The next several days where the longest yet. You had finished off the food Sans had left for you a while ago. The water was almost gone too. You were tired because your mind constantly kept running through scenario after scenario of what could be happening to Sans. You were hungry, scared, worried, and feeling very vulnerable.

Finally you heard the telltale sound of a 'shortcut', only to look on in horror. Dust was literally coating every inch of Sans. There was so much that it was falling to the floor coating it. Every small movement sent more cascading off.

"Sans?! What happened? Why are you...?"

"the human got passed us. everyone we evacuated was slaughtered. undyne... she tried... but couldn't save them, and...now..."

Tears were pouring down his face as he tried to relate what happened. Everyone's gone. While you weren't sure on the details one thing was clear. This was no human they were facing, it was a demon. You open your arms in a silent invitation to hold him. Despite the Dust you would hold him and be there for him.

While holding you tightly he lifted you up and made another 'shortcut'. This room you were unfamiliar with, but it was filled with beautiful yellow flowers.

"Sans, where are we?" You whispered completely in awe of your surroundings.

"the throne room. i still have to stop them before they reach the barrier."

"NO! You can't face them alone." The thought of facing something so evil that they killed everyone, sent shudders down your spine.

"i have to. there is literally no one else."

"But..."

"if you're that scared for me, there is a way you can help."

"How?!" You were almost desperate in your need to protect your mate.

"i hesitate to suggest this because i know how kind you are. unfortunately it's the only way i might stand a chance against them."

"What is it?"

"enter into a fight with me."

The look on your face must have spoke volumes, because he was quick to continue.

"you don't even have to do anything. it's just that there is something about fighting a human that will boost a monsters stats. even if they end peacefully."

You looked at him skeptically. You had never, during your entire time down here, heard of this. Then again who would have wanted to ask you. You couldn't even stand. Here though is the man you love more than life itself, telling you that you could help him, by doing just that. With a sigh you decide to believe him.

"Alright. What do I need to do?"

Very carefully he set you down in the center of the flower patch. The look he gave you was one of love and something else that you couldn't name, before he stood up and backed away.

"you don't need to do anything love. just trust me."

Suddenly you're soul popped out and four buttons came into view. The first said to fight, but you didn't want to hurt him. The other three were act, item, and mercy, which was grayed out for some reason. As you wondered what to do, Sans spoke.

"it's your turn first so go ahead and check my stats. it should be in your act options."

You clicked on act and then check.

LV 20  
EXP 320  
HP 1/1  
DF 3000  
ATK 9000

Anti-Hero

You read that not once, not twice, but three times trying to understand what you were seeing. As your turn ended you were still trying to understand why it would say that. It was Sans' turn and he brought out a knife. It was shiny and wet from a clear liquid. He began to approach you and suddenly it all clicked. The disappearing for days at a time, the dusty clothes, the LV, the EXP, and the look in his eye. You recognize that look now. It's madness. Somehow your mate believed that he was saving everyone by killing them. Tears began to flow from your eyes as you tried to scooch backwards away from him. He must have felt your fear because suddenly he was behind you. He used a 'shortcut' to get there before he sat on the ground to hold you to him.

"shhh, it's ok. it's ok. you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Sans!" You half sobbed. "You don't have to do this."

"i'm afraid i do love. i've tried everything to stop them, but they just keep coming. i even tried to spare you and paps, but the kid killed you instead. i've killed them so many times, but they keep coming back. you are the only one i couldn't kill. i think your the key. the only way i can stop them for good."

Tears were pouring from your eyes. He admitted it. He killed everyone. All your friends Grillby, Toriel, and, oh gosh, he killed Papyrus to. Now it was your turn and unlike everyone else you couldn't fight back. At some point your body began to shake. You could admit this, you were afraid and you didn't want to die. Sans held you tighter. You tried to fight him off but he was stronger and gently brought both your hands to your chest restraining them with one arm.

"shhh. you have no reason to be afraid." His right hand brought the knife out in front of you, still covered in that clear liquid. "I did some research and found a poison that will numb you, so you won't feel anything after the first cut. it'll be just like going to sleep."

"Sans... please don't..."

"shhh it's ok baby. once it's over i'll take your soul so that no one else can ever hurt you, and we'll be together forever. shhh it's ok. i'll make it quick."

His hand repositioned the knife so that he could grasp the handle. He brought the tip of the blade towards you, stopping a centimeter before it could actually touch.

"ya ready?"

Before you could respond in any way, he plunged the knife deep into your belly. It hurt. A loud cry tore from your lips. He tightened his grip so you didn't pitch forward. You were crying even as you began to feel a cold sensation moving through your body. Sans was shushing you as he began to slowly pull the knife out. It didn't hurt. The pain in your middle was being overtaken by cold. You watched through your tear filled eyes, as your blood covered your clothes and began pooling around your legs. You were scared. Now instead of crying from pain, you were crying in fear.

At some point he had put the knife down, because the next thing you knew he was gently tilting your face to look at him. His expression was gentle, reassuring, and so filled with love that for a moment you could forget what he did. You could forget that he killed his brother and friends, and that you were slowly dying in his arms, because of a wound that he inflicted. For a moment the man before you was the man you fell in love with.

Cold was moving through your body, and you were starting to get tired. You knew that you were going to die. That no one could save you. You thought of Papyrus, of all your friends as nothing more than Dust and then you thought of Sans. Tears were beginning to leak from his sockets. Somewhere beneath the madness your true mate was trapped. Trapped in a body that killed everyone he knew and loved and was now forced to watch you die by his hand. Maybe you were going a little mad yourself, but you forgave him. Once you were gone he would be forced to live alone, with the memories of what he did.

Now new tears began to comes from your eyes, but they weren't tears of fear, frustration, or grief. They were tears of love, forgiveness, and maybe even hope that one day he could break free from his prison and find peace. Slowly, with what little determination you had, you lifted your hand to his face. He no longer kept your hands restrained, because the deed was done. Gently you stroked his cheek with your thumb, and stared, not into his eye lights, but beyond them, to his soul and the man you loved.

"I forgive you." You said with a weight of finality. The tears in his eyes began to stream down his face, even as his smile grew wider. The weight of your arm was finally becoming too much for you, so you let it fall. A shiver raced up your spine, even as your body became more numb to the cold spreading through it.

"I'm cold..." You said. Your voice sounding weak.

"i know. it'll be over soon." His body began to rock gently like he was trying to help you sleep.

"I'm...so...tired..." Your words began to slur a little.

"shhh it's alright. close your eyes and sleep."

You close your eyes and just listened to Sans' voice lulling you to sleep.

"that's it. just relax. sleep. soon you'll be safe and warm. soon this will all be over."

*~*~*

Sans finally took his eye lights off your still form. Shortly after you had closed your eyes, your shallow breaths had stilled. Followed closely by your heart. Your body was officially dead. He turned his attention instead to your quickly dimming soul. Its once pure vibrant hue, now pale and more fragile than ever. Using his magic he delicately brought your soul toward him. Bringing out his own soul, he slowly began the process of merging them. He would absorb your soul, keeping you with him, while also gaining the power needed to stop the resets. As he watched his soul merge with yours the madness in his eye lights grew. With a smile stretched too wide over his features he began to laugh. It was loud, and high pitched, and wrong. He continued to laugh until it was done and your soul was fully absorbed.

He allowed his soul to flow into his body, before gently lifting your body off him enough so he could stand. Once up he eased your body down in the midst of the beautiful yellow flowers. Looking at you like this, made it seem like you're only sleeping among the flowers. You looked so peaceful and beautiful it eased his soul a little.

"Hey Comedian! Come out, come out wherever you are~" They sang.

Slowly he turned his head towards the Hall of judgment. A wild almost giddy smile on his face.

Someone was about to have a MAD TIME!

HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!


End file.
